


Far Away Ashes

by GaeilgeRua



Series: Iontach Draíochta [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Wartime Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: She noticed him from afar, never did she expect that he noticed her too. But what happens when war comes? Can they make it out of the ashes?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Created for #MMFBingo18 square B3-Wartime Romance and #HHBingo19 square G2-Washington D.C.
> 
> There is a story that will be posted at a later date (hopefully sometime this month) to go with this as a second chapter. It will be part of Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's April 28th #RollADrabble. Additional tags will be added at that time.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything recognizable from either the HP or Marvel worlds. I am not making any money off of this.

                         


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone asks, I am planning to write at least a second part to this, but not at this time, which is why it will be listed as complete. I do hope you enjoy what I've written so far. <3

The first time Hermione ever saw him, Loki was a war criminal being transferred back to his homeworld, and she was Tony Stark's new assistant.

The second time she saw Loki, he was fleeing his homeworld with his adopted brother and a Muggle woman from the States, and Hermione worked alongside Agent Hill in Washington D.C., both women reporting directly to Director Fury.

Each time had been from afar, and while she knew exactly who he was, Hermione was sure he had no idea she existed. But she would soon learn that was not the case.

* * *

The third time she saw Loki, started with a simple request for her help from her boss.

"Agent Granger," Director Fury's secretary said, gesturing to the doors that led to her boss' office, "please go in, he's ready for you."

"We have a long-distance problem that requires your services," Director Fury explained once the door closed behind her.

"Where am I going?" Hermione asked, thinking it would be to one of their overseas satellite offices.

Director Fury watched her closely as he answered, "Asgard."

She stared at him in shock, knowing that things on the realm once-known as Asgard were quite strained.

"I trust that won't be a problem, Agent Granger."

Hermione shook her head. "Not at all. When do I leave?"

"Within the hour."

Hermione turned to leave. "I'll go pack my bags."

"As soon as you're ready, meet Thor out on the south lawn," Director Fury said. "Good luck, Agent Granger."

"Thank you, sir."

Less than thirty minutes later, Hermione was facing Thor as a second figure stepped out from behind the God of Thunder. Her eyes widened just a fraction at seeing Loki standing there also, but he noticed nonetheless as he always noticed the Muggleborn witch when they were near each other.

"Lady Granger, this is my brother, Loki, and he will be taking us to Asgard," Thor said, introducing the two. "Loki, this is Lady Granger." He leaned closer to his brother and whispered, "Be good."

"I will," Loki replied just as quietly, conveniently leaving out the for now from his response. He gave a slight bow to Hermione. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," Hermione replied, still not believing that he was really standing before her.

Before anything else could be said, Loki waved his hand, opening a hole into the astral plane and he led Hermione and Thor into the void.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at this choice in travel as it was something she had never seen before, but the dark-haired god's large hand on the small of her back put her at ease.

Little did she know that their intended destination was no Asgard, but rather a very different and much colder realm than Asgard; and the shapeshifter that had caught her eye all those years ago had indeed noticed the Muggleborn witch.

Little did she know that shapeshifter that had caught her eye was leading them straight into Asgard's Ragnarok.


End file.
